Patent Literature (PTL) 1 discloses a vision processing device. According to this vision processing device, a vision processing unit outputs a first gain signal having a certain gain characteristic with respect to an image signal, and the image signal input to the vision processing device is corrected based on the first gain signal. Accordingly, correction processing can be performed with high accuracy, using a simple configuration.